


Deep Cold

by Ikol



Series: Loki One-Shots [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Feels, M/M, Masturbation, one-sided, self beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes a cold comfort in a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Cold

Loki returned to his hideout on Midgard after another bout with The Avengers and Thor. He had no intention to claim this mediocre planet anymore, but staying here as a thorn in his brother’s side and took pleasure to see the anger on Thor’s face. (Was that weariness? Good, at least one of them wasn’t bored).

He dug his fingers into the helmet and threw it away. He shed his armor manually because he needed to feel the battle scars on them. He needed to feel, to touch. Once he stripped off his under garment, he felt the bruises and dents left by Thor’s heavy punches once they were locked in a close combat. One straight punch into his chest, crushing his armor and left a purple bruise and a shallow basin above his heart. He choked blood while the mortals stood back and watched. Let them see, take pleasure in witness two gods fight. Let them see how Thor would always fight Loki, break his bones, but could never bring himself to kill him.

He stepped into shower of his Midgard apartment. A shower was one of the things he liked here (it was still nothing compared to the fall he had back at—no he was not going to go there). A hot stream sprayed out of the shower, soothing his aching body. He opened his mouth and a pink tongue stuck out to take the water. When he spat there was blood from the torn side of his cheek. Then he let his hair wet, let it burn his skin as he waited for his body to heal. He felt cold and lifted his face to take the stream once again. Behind his eyes, his brother was glorious as ever. He descended from the sky, accompanied with thunder and lightning, a scene Loki never got tired off. It was so raw and powerful that Loki came alive, something he would always come back for, even if he had to pay with a big price that slowly sliced him piece by piece…

He let the water run down his chest and the caress felt like a large, hot hand running down the expanse of his chest, pinching his nipples, making him hiss with a sting of pleasure. It kissed the bruise above his heart, then slowly moved to his broken collar bone where it comforted him with another kiss and a gentle lap. Tipping his head, he opened his mouth to let out a soft sigh as he imagined a broader body against his own. Those intense blue eyes were not as pained with rage, but with some deeply buried desire. Oh yes, he turned around and saw Thor pressed into him from behind. The hot water that washed down his back (more contusions) felt like greedy fingers that invaded his body, then backside, wanting to claim and defeat.

He was touching himself, not knowing when his hands had a life of their own. He cradled his hard, heavy cock in the right hand and the other was cradling the sacs. Started with light tucks, some lazy pulls to clean himself, he got hard very fast at the mind-images of his brother. Soon he was gripping his flesh, pulling and massaging himself into fullness, the foreskin peeled back and the rosy tip was free…wet and glistened with water and his copious pre-cum. His hips jerked outward, his body tilted back as he pumped himself restlessly.

In his mind Thor was as merciless in his fucking as when he was fighting. He might hold back while fighting his frost giant of a false brother, but when he fucked him, there was no holding back. He would not refrain from ruining Loki in and out as Loki fell on his knees. Thor would flip him over and pull his legs apart to plough into him, as if he was a common wench that existed to satisfy this merciless, hungry cock. But no, it was not just a fuck. Because despite the roughness, Thor lunged forward and then kissed him hard on the lips, pushing his tongue against Loki’s in a battle that demanded him to yield and sucked his sobs and moans as he fucked Loki into the concrete of some unnamed city.

His cock was leaking, his body flushed red from neck to chest—not from the hear but because he flushed beautifully when in the throe of passion. His cock stood erect in one hand as he squeezed the hardened sacs in a fast rhythm. And Loki’s brows knitted into a frown. Thor wanted him, always had, always will. He couldn't stop wanting Loki no matter how much he had come to hate who Loki had become. Thor was in so much pain that he just couldn’t see that this was *perfect*—this inevitable, desperate union they shared. Loki’s hand sped up that the wet noise echoed off the walls, mixed with his silent sobs. His mouth fell open as Thor threw him on his knees then threw his weight on him and used him and held onto him and bit down and buried deep until Loki bled.

He came and erupted into tears, his seed shooting violently as his face twisted into a picture of anguish, and he bit down on his lips to stifle the moan as his body spasmed from the climax that wrecked his body. He kept coming and crying and a sob escaped his lips as the wave began to subside.

Then he let himself fall against the wall, lifting an arm to cover his eyes, and he let the water run down on him, feeling hallow and cold like the day he knew he was born of ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes do you think it's better to hold on to a cold comfort instead of having nothing at all?  
> I’m sorry for the angst and feels. 2.35 am and i had to get this out.  
> This story is self-beta'ed. Any mistakes, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
